Warriors: Pale and the Sky
by Strawberrycheezecake
Summary: "The pale warrior hunts by day, and the warrior of the sky by night. The Dead will live among the alive, and Shadows will cover the territory." Many, many moons have passed since the great Firestar went to StarClan, the last prophecy gone, and the regular Clans went along with their buisness, but now, two unsuspecting warriors are the prophesiesed ones, unwillingly. (SUCKY SUMMARY)
1. Allegiances

**Yes, I decided to create a Warriors Fanfiction. I just kind of figured I should, since it was really wanting to do so. x3 Anyways, this will only be the Allegiances.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Warriors.**

**Claimers: I own my character.**

**Allegiances **

**_ThunderClan_**

**~Leader~**

Thrushstar - An average sized dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**~Deputy~**

Scartail - A sandy brown tom with a scarred tail.

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

**~Medicine Cat~**

Blazetail - A dark ginger tom with a golden-colored tail and green eyes.

**~Warriors~**

Bluejay - A blue-grey tom with black and white tabby stripes with dark blue eyes.

Snakebelly - A dark golden tom with a tan belly.

Badgernose - A grey, black, and white stiped tom with a stubby tail and a huge size.

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Smokefrost - A light grey tom with white and darker grey spots.

Fireclaw - A bright, muscular, ginger-tabby tom.

Darkfur - A fluffy, black tom.

Flowerwind - A white she-cat with ginger patches.

Lakeshine - A white she-cat with light grey and dark grey stripes.

Briartail - A tortoishell she-cat with black stripes on her tail.

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Mothfall - A dark grey-blue she-cat with a grey paw.

Heavyfeather - A large, muscular, and heavy grey tabby tom with one blind eye.

Apprentice: Sandpaw

**~Apprentices~**

Birchpaw - A sandy brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Owlpaw - A light brown tabby tom with light green eyes.

Cloudpaw - A pure white she-cat.

Sandpaw - A dark brown she-cat with tan paws and a tan belly.

**~Queens~**

Honeyspot - A light ginger she-cat with a darker, ginger-brown spot on her side and light blue eyes. (Expecting)

Bramblebird - A light brown she-cat. (Mother to Fernkit and Blackkit)

Poppyheart - A tortoishell she-cat with half of her left ear missing. (Mother to Smallkit, Greykit, and Birdkit.)

**~Elders~**

Lost-Eye - A small, skinny grey she-cat with one missing eye.

Bravescar - A dark brown tom with a huge scar on his side.

Gentlefur - A golden she-cat.

**~Kits~**

Hawkkit - A brown tabby tom with a nick in his ear; Formerly a loner.

Fernkit - A light brown-ginger she-cat.

Blackkit - A black tom.

Smallkit - A small, dark grey she-kit.

Greykit - A fluffy grey tom.

Birdkit - A tortoiseshell she-cat.

_**ShadowClan**_

**~Leader~**

Ashstar - A dark grey she-cat with black specks.

**~Deputy~**

Sootfall - A black tom with a pure white stripe on his back.

**~Medicine Cat~**

Runningstep - A small, light brown tabby tom.

Apprentice: Brightpaw

**~Warriors~**

Thorntooth - A dark ginger tom with brown patches and sharp teeth.

Apprentice: Olivepaw

Sorrelstirke - A black she-cat.

Tigerfur - A dark brown tabby tom with black stripes.

Sweetmist - A tortoiseshell she-cat.

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Brokenwhisker - A white tom with crooked whiskers.

Foxstripe - A light ginger tom with white, black, and dark ginger stripes.

Apprentice: Rowanpaw

Lightwing - A pale, golden she-cat.

**~Apprentices~**

Brightpaw - A ginger she-cat with a white paw, Medicine Cat apprentice.

Olivepaw - A dark yellow she-cat with grey spots.

Oakpaw - A brown tom.

Rowanpaw - A dark tortoishell tom.

**~Queens~**

Icefall - A fluffy white she-cat.

**~Elders~**

Halfstrike - A large, grey tom.

Flintfur - A dark grey she-cat.

**~Kits~**

Unknown/None

_**RiverClan**_

**~Leader~**

Redstar - A ginger tom.

**~Deputy~**

Dapplestep - A small, tortoishell she-cat.

**~Medicine Cat~**

Ivycloud - A white she-cat with light grey patches.

**~Warriors~**

Duststorm - A dusty brown tom.

Apprentice:

Swiftwater - A grey tom with a white muzzle.

Apprentice:

Hazelflower - A grey-brown she-cat with white paws.

Apprentice:

Whitefrost - A pure white she-cat.

**~Apprentices~**

Stormpaw - A dark grey tom.

Mosspaw - A brown she-cat.

Silverpaw - A silver tabby she-cat.

**~Queens~**

Mistystream - A light grey tabby she-cat.

**~Elders~**

Ferrettooth - A ragged, old ginger tom.

**~Kits~**

Mudkit - A brown tom.

Leafkit - A light brown she-cat.

Ravenkit - A dark grey tom.

_**WindClan**_

**~Leader~**

Harestar - A small, light brown tom.

**~Deputy~**

Webtail - A white and grey tom.

**~Medicine Cat~**

Frostwillow - A grey and white she-cat.

Apprentice: Applepaw

**~Warriors~**

Sunstep - A golden she-cat.

Snowtail - A brown she-cat with a white tail.

Rabbitpelt - A dark brown tabby tom.

Hollyleg - A dark grey she-cat with black legs.

Gorseclaw - A dark brown and golden tom.

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Squirrelleap - A light ginger tabby she-cat; Formerly ThunderClan

**~Apprentices~**

Applepaw - A sandy-brown she-cat.

Jaypaw - A dark grey tom.

**~Queens~**

Finchwing - A ginger she-cat.

Lilybird - A light blue-grey she-cat.

**~Elders~**

Morningpelt - A white she-cat with ginger patches.

Jaggedrock - A grey tom with odd brown patches.

**~Kits~**

Skykit - A grey-blue she-cat.

Longkit - A light grey tom.


	2. Prolouge

**This is the first chapter. ^o^ Well, actually... The prologue. Kinda. I tried. Really hard too. SCHOOL I HATE YOU.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Warriors.**

**Claimers: I own my characters and the stupid prophecy!**

A gentle mist covered the ground as the full, bright and round moon shone above shimmering eyes and pelts of many cats. Their paws walked a bit hastily on the land, as they seemed to be in a hurry. The one in front gazed around warily, checking behind him constantly and all around him as they continued on. Many more followed the tom, all just as tense as him.

One padded up next to him, and continued to walk beside him. "Thrushstar, are you sure this is safe…? In the last Gathering, WindClan had warned us about foxes…" The light ginger she-cat mewed softly, her shining light blue eyes glistening with worry. Her belly was swollen and rounded, proving she was expecting kits. Thrushstar gently pressed his nose into her pelt.

"I'm sure it's safe, Honeyspot. We managed our way back last time. Plus, we need to be at this Gathering most definetly. ShadowClan will probably be accusing some Clan again for hunting in their territory." Honeyspot purred in amusement.

"Those furballs…" Even her tail twitched in amusement. A smaller tom approached the group, his light brown pelt shining a bit because of the moon.

"Thrushstar, Birchpaw mentioned he scented a fox back there!" The apprentice mewed quickly and worriedly. The leader calmly looked back at him.

"Owlpaw, I scented the same scent before. It was stale. About 3 or 4 days old." That was the last any one of the cats had said the whole way to their destination. The cats climbed up carefully onto the large log that lay before them, that would lead them to a small-medium sized island. Thrushstar was the first to enter the area, followed by every cat after. Four different kinds of scents mixed in together. The clans tradition of meeting under a full moon, under a temporary truce. Thrushstar leaped to one of the branches on a tree that was located on the island, watching as his clan settled down amongst the other clans. He looked over towards RiverClan's leader, a ginger tom. The tom nodded, and yowled out.

"The Gathering shall now begin!" He yowled, any murmurs amongst the four clans died down.

"Thrushstar, how is ThunderClan?" The light brown tom leader asked him, adressing him to speak first. He added, before saying anything, a sense of pride in his mew.

"Well, ThunderClan's doing just fine. Hunting has been good, and we haven't scented any other clans," He began. "Two of our kits also became apprentices within the last moon. Their new names are Cloudpaw and Sandpaw." Thrushstar paused to let the clans chant the new names of the newly appointed apprentices.

"Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!"

"Sandpaw! Sandpaw!" Both of the apprentices, to him, looked embarrassed, but full of pride while all four clans chanted their names. Thrushstar turned towards the light brown leader once more.

"Harestar, as we came to the Gathering, one of our apprentices scented a stale fox scent. It seemed a few days old, but I would suspect it would be somewhere near your clan," He mewed, trying to not sound like he was threatening WindClan's leader. Harestar nodded shortly, and opened his mouth to speak before ShadowClan's leader, Ashstar, spoke out.

"We also have scented a fox multiple times in our territory," Her mew rang out loud and clearly. The grey she-cat flicked her tail impatiently, showing she wanted to speak otherwise. "ShadowClan is doing wonderfully. We are strong, and prepared if any frog-brains decide to sneak into our territory!" She sent a vicious glare towards RiverClan's leader, Redstar. "We are afraid to say, one of our queens have lost her kits after they were born, and continued her warrior duties after their burial." Thrushstar bowed his head a bit. Though he wasn't a queen, he could understand what it felt like to lose a kit. He glanced at Honeyspot, who had her head low. He saw her lick her belly protectively. "But ShadowClan is still, and will always be, strong as ever." Yowls of approval came from the ShadowClan cats, while the rest of the clans are quiet. Ashstar knew how to get her clan to yowl pretty well. It was Redstar who spoke next.

"RiverClan's doing well, hunting is very good," He shot Ashstar a glare before continuing. "Instead of losing kits, we lost an elder. She died of an old age, and she will always be missed by RiverClan."

"Which elder was it?" Thrushstar asked the RiverClan leader lowly.

"Gingerleaf…" Redstar muttered. Though he didn't like to nose, he knew Gingerleaf had been Redstar's mother, and he already knew the pain he felt. His mother was no where for Thrushstar, however. He looked up towards the sky, seeing how clear it was. It was always clear on full moons, which he enjoyed. He heard Redstar yowl out that the Gathering was over, and he leaped off of the tree.

Honeyspot hurried over to Thrushstar. Her eyes were filled with fear and worry. He licked her gently. "Don't worry, we're not going to lose this one. This is your second litter after all." He glanced at Owlpaw and a tan colored tabby tom, Birchpaw. The two were brothers and also, they were both his sons. He was proud of them, though they had become apprentices only two moons ago.

"Thrushstar." Thrushstar turned when he heard his deputy's meow. The tom had approached him quite recently, and almost suddenly. "If you're done talking to your mate, we need to get going back. We don't want the clan to miss us." Thrushstar rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. I know, Scartail. We'll get going…" He bounded towards the log before any of the other leaders. "ThunderClan! It is time we return!" The group of cats gathered up near their leader. Thrushstar turned and carefully walked down the log to return to land. The group followed him eagerly.

They returned to their camp some time later. Thrushstar was the first to enter the hollowed camp and was greeted by a kit. The brown tabby kit looked straight up at him with questions already filling his small mind. Thrushstar sighed tiredly as he looked down at the energetic kit. "Yes, Hawkkit?" He asked tiredly.

"How did the Gathering go? How many cats were there? Were all of the leaders there? What about ShadowClan? RiverClan? WindClan? What about foxes? Was there fresh-kill?" Hawkkit fired questions out like there was no tomorrow. Thrushstar sighed once more, and decided he'd answer the kit. Scartail brushed past him, and nudged Thrushstar a bit.

"I'll answer the kit's questions. You need rest." Thrushstar, within only seconds, bounded to his den. He plopped down onto his stomach, and closed his eyes quickly. The only noise he heard was Scartail answering Hawkkit's questions. "The Gathering went well. There were a few cats from each clan. All leaders were attending, all clans were attending, and there was no fresh-kill."

Everything was rather quiet when Thrushstar woke up. The sun beamed in through a crack in the den. He groaned in annoyance, trying to give himself a reminder to get it patched up. He stood up, and stretched a little, and headed out of the open-mouthed den. He looked down at the clearing, seeing his clan share tongues and be off to patrols. He lifted his muzzle into the air, and got a quick scent of the wind.

His sandy brown deputy hurried up to him. Thrushstar turned towards Scartail patiently. "Is something wrong, Scartail?" He asked the deputy quietly.

"Well… The dawn patrol scented a fox in our territory. The scent was relatively fresh. It passed by the camp last night when we were at the Gathering," Scartail reported, with a worried expression covering his face. Thrushstar understood why Scartail was worried about this. He glanced at the deputy's tail, scars and patches of missing fur all over it. Thrushstar himself was a young warrior when it happened, but Scartail was originally Dustypaw when he had gotten all of the scars and patches of fur missing. Three foxes had attacked the camp, and Dustypaw - now Scartail - was the youngest apprentice. A few kits and elders were killed during this time, and the leader lost a life as well.

"How many different scents were there?" He demanded.

"Only one that we know of…" Scartail looked a little more relieved, but the same worried expression was there.

"Alert the patrols of the fox when they return to camp. We need every cat to know this." Thrushstar leaped up onto the top of his den, where he held his clan meetings. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" The leader yowled, watching as any apprentices and warriors in camp hurried into the clearing. Some of the elders poked their heads out of their den to see what was the ruckus, and the medicine cat looked out from his den curiously. A few kits scampered around excitedly, but were called back by their mothers.

He waited patiently for any murmurs to end. He took a quick note to himself that the patrols were still out, but Scartail had set out to retrieve them. Both hunting and border patrols hurried into the clan's clearing, staring up at their leader. Scartail sat at his deputy spot, next to the High Rock. "ThunderClan! Scartail has informed me there has been a fox in our territory! Quite recently as well! Has anyone else scented the fox?" He asked to the many cats below him. One of the apprentices, a white she-cat nodded.

"Yeah! We scented it during the dawn patrol! It was really near camp!" Her young voice shrilled out. Scartail stared sternly at his apprentice.

"Cloudpaw. Do not yowl out like that during a meeting," He instructed the apprentice. Sometimes, Thrushstar wondered if it was the right decision to let Scartail mentor the young, enthusiastic Cloudpaw. He turned to his deputy.

"Scartail, silence," Thrushstar growled at the deputy. Scartail looked down at his paws silently. "We need all patrols aware of this fox, and if one patrol encounters it," Thrushstar paused for a moment. "Be sure to send the swiftest cat back! Dismissed!" He leaped down from the High Rock, and went to his den. Which was pretty much directly under it. He lied down on the soft moss, relaxing happily in the shade.

"Are you sure?" A grey tabby tom meowed curiously, his unblinking eyes staring at another white-pelted cat. "Softwing, I know you were a medicine cat, but that's crazy!" The white she-cat's tail lashed.

"I'm sure! Listen, have I ever done anything crazy in my life? I saved my whole clan from a sickness! I'm sure I read everything right!" The she-cat snapped at the tom. "Greypelt, in StarClan, we're supposed to give out a prophecy if we find one out!" Greypelt looked to his paws.

"Yeah… but we don't always need one. We can worry about it later-!"

"We can't!" Softwing cried out. "If we do that, no one can be positive on what might happen if at least ThunderClan's medicine cat doesn't know!" Greypelt stared at his paws silently, knowing he was no match for the deceased medicine cat. He sighed in defeat.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt… After all, StarClan must do their duty…" He muttered. Softwing purred with joy.

"Good, I'll inform Blazetail of the prophecy next halfmoon." And with that, the white she-cat padded away, her head raised high and her chest out with pride.

**Well? Was it good? c: I tried really hard. Anyways, I will not be accepting any characters into this story. I only added in my friend's character because I wanted to. She didn't ask. So yeah. ^w^ When she has a story posted, I'll let you all know her username and so forth.**

**ANYWAYS. If you don't know me, I'm Strawberrycheezecake. (Nice to meet you too.) I generally like a lot of things, so don't even try asking! Also, the title might change, since I might have a better idea. If you have read my other Fanfictions, good for you, and nice to see you again! If not, HAI.**

**R&R  
>~Strawberrycheezecake~<strong>


End file.
